1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of communication networks and, more particularly, to a transceiver method and architecture in a home phoneline network.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Home Phoneline Networking Alliance (HomePNA) is an association of industry leading companies working together to bring, for example, easy-to-use, high-speed, affordable home networking solutions to clients by providing the manageable tools needed to utilize phoneline networking. Hpna 2.0 is the second-generation home phoneline networking technology specification released by the Alliance. The new specification brings a faster 10 Mb/s technology (also known as 10M8 technology) to phoneline networking, while at the same time maintaining backward compatibility with existing 1 Mb/s HomePNA technology. Some of the advantages of the Alliance's latest 10 Mb/s technology include allowing for faster, real-time multi-player gaming, swift downloading of complex files and graph images from the Internet as well as simultaneous shared access to peripherals such as printers. Clients can enjoy all these home entertainment and information services using existing wiring in the home.